1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communication system that transmits channel state information reference signals, and more particularly, to channel state information reference signals that are common to all User Equipments (UEs) in the cell that can recognize the reference signals. Without being limited thereto, the present invention may be applied to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Releases 10, 11 and beyond
2. Description of the Related Art